


A Flandus Sandwich

by justsimplyjulia



Category: Boondock Saints, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Flandus smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, original character smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplyjulia/pseuds/justsimplyjulia
Summary: Alice finds herself in quite the circumstance after stumbling across Sean and Norman in the middle of some....private time.





	A Flandus Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes!

"Alice, you have to come!" My best friend Caitlyn pleaded, tugging at my arm. I sighed loudly, pulling away from her.  
"Caitlyn, there's no way we can get into the damn party." I mumbled, continuing to sip on my still steaming hot green tea. She gave me a blank expression.  
"Hello? Have you forgotten who I am?" she said slowly, cocking her hip.   
"Not when you shove it in my face every other day." I scoffed. She was the heiress to one of the richest families in North America. Caitlyn Delarta. Her family wealth dated back to the very beginning of America's independence. Her face was plastered across tabloids every other day.   
"This is a Hollywood party, Caitlyn." I reminded her. "This isn't one of your family hosted charity events. You actually have to be invited to these things." I mumbled, shifting on my spot on her bed. She sighed, exasperated.   
"Trust me. We'll get in." she gave me a sugary smile. "That Walking Dead guy is going to be there." She sang. I felt my cheeks immediately heat at the thought of my ever present celebrity crush, Norman Reedus.  
"And?" I muttered, hiding my flaming cheeks behind my cup.   
"Aaand!? You can meet him!" she exclaimed. I shrugged.  
"If you can get us into it, then whatever. I'll tag along." I sighed. She squealed loudly, clapping her hands together eagerly.   
"I'll make some calls. Go raid my closet and find yourself an outfit for it!" she giggled happily, pulling out her sleek i-phone before hurrying off. I sighed.  
Caitlyn and I have been best friends since we were babies. My mom was her nanny, and I often tagged along for play dates. We've been inseparable ever since.   
Of course it was never easy being the best friend of one of the most wealthiest people in the continent, but for the most part I managed to stay out of the tabloids too much.   
Not to mention Caitlyn and I were totally opposites in every single way. Where she had short curly sandy blonde hair, forever sun kissed tan skin and wide blue eyes, I contrasted her completely. I had long curly raven black hair, so dark it almost looked blue in the right lighting. I also was paler than freshly fallen snow, no exaggeration there. I've been mistaken for an albino on more than one occasion. Also, I was short where she had legs that went on for miles, curvier where she was all toned muscle and skinny.   
I got up, walking over to her enormous walk in closet and pulled it open. I already knew none of her clothes would fit me, but I decided to humour her. I ran my fingers along the endless ocean of imported fabrics, feeling trashy standing there in just a simple pair of jeans and a cut off t-shirt.   
"I got us in!" Caitlyn squealed, running into the room. I sighed to myself. So much for a simple girls night of movies and gossip. I turned to her, gesturing to her closet.  
"None of these will fit me." I mumbled. She arched a perfectly shaped brow before rushing to my side.  
"Of course they will! I already have the perfect dress for you." she grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief. I swallowed thickly, unsure if I liked where this was going. She ruffled around for a moment before crying out in victory. She yanked back a jaw dropping beautiful olive green dress.   
"I-I can't wear that-" I stuttered, shocked when she shoved the dress into my hands.   
"Hell yes you can. Strip! We only have," she looked at her phone. "Four hours to get ready!"  
Before I could protest, she was yanking my shirt up and off me, and pushing the dress down over top. I squeaked, pushing her gently back.   
"Chill! I'll do it!" I huffed. She grinned.  
"Good. I'm gonna find a dress." and she dived into her abyss of unworn clothes.   
I carefully shimmied the rest of the dress down onto my body, surprised at the perfect fit. I pushed my jeans off and out from under the dress, wincing when I realized that the dress was a lot shorter than I was normally comfortable. Not to mention tight. There was no way this dress would have ever fit Caitlyn.  
"Cait, I don't think I can wear this." I called out, nervously tugging at the hem of the dress.   
"Does it not fit? It should! I bought it just for you." she yelled from the closet.   
Typical Caitlyn.  
"It's just too tight. And short." I huffed, crossing my arms. She stuck her blonde head out from the closet.  
"Nonsense. You look-" she blinked in surprise when she saw me, before a slow grin split across her face. "God damn I'm good." she breathed, hurrying over to stand in front of me. "You look freaking gorgeous in this. You have to wear it!" she insisted. I bit my lip, unsure.   
"It's a little short, don't you think?" I tugged at the bottom, trying to make it longer. She gave me a blank expression.  
"Honey, that dress is conservative compared to some of my other ones." she winked. "Trust me. Look in a mirror. The dress brings out your eyes exactly like I thought it would." she gave me a light shove towards her full length mirror. I sighed, walking over to look.   
I blinked, surprised at the reflection. The dress did look incredible on me. And it really did bring out my eyes. I mean yes, it was sinfully tight, showing off every curve and dip in my body, but it wasn't slutty by any means. It was a simple dress, strapless and decorated with a smattering of diamonds along my waist. The front of the dress dipped low between my breasts, showing off the flush curve of each one.   
No bra with this one apparently. It reached a few inches above my knees, and I couldn't help but admire the way the dress transformed me.  
"See? What did I tell you! Now. Take it off and we'll get started on your hair and makeup."   
Nearly three and a half hours later, I was standing before the mirror once again, not sure if I even recognized the woman who stood there.   
Caitlyn had performed a miracle on me. My makeup was flawlessly done, my eyes smoky and dark, emphasizing my bright green eyes. Even my eyebrows were filled in professionally. I had refused to let her put on any bright lipstick, but had caved at a nude matte spread. She had called over her stylist to do my hair, which was now a gorgeous up do, my dark curls pinned in a low resting, elegant bun at the base of my neck. Caitlyn had also given me a pair of strappy black heals (that weren't too tall thank God) to give me an added few inches. The outfit was topped off with a spritz of some incredible smelling perfume, and a snug black choker.   
"You ready to head out?" Caitlyn squealed from beind me. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She wore a floor length sky blue halter dress, that shimmered with a thousand tiny diamonds with every movement. Her makeup was perfect, her lips a bright cherry red and her hair straightened and hanging down around her shoulders.   
"As ready as I'll ever be." I tried for a smile, but my stomach was fluttering to badly to let me. I was about to be rubbing shoulders with some of Hollywood's biggest names. Holy shit.   
"The limo is waiting for us outside. It'll take us straight to Dad's jet." she explained nonchalantly.   
Yeah. Perks of being filthy rich. You could attend parties three states away.   
"Chill. You look fucking hot." she winked as we made our way down to the front door.   
A little over half an hour later, we were standing outside the doors of a rather large building, music blaring from inside.   
"Caityln Delarta and her plus one." She chirped, giving the bouncer a sugary grin. The man looked down to the list in his hands and gave us a kurt nod, opening up the doors. I held my breath as Caitlyn grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. Just down the stairs, was a huge room full with familiar faces.   
"Holy shit." I breathed when I glanced over and saw Johnny Depp walking and laughing with Scarlett Johansson.   
"Be cool Alice." Caityln rolled her eyes, dragging me into the throng of people. Left and right I bumped into silver screen icons. Robert Downey Junior. Chris Pratt. Tom Hiddleston. Jennifer Lawrence. Julia Roberts. I felt like I was in a dream. Hour after hour went by, and Caitlyn busily dragged me around and chatted up with these people like they were old friends. I was currently playing an awkward third wheel as Caitlyn flirted up a man. I cleared my throat, leaning into her ear.   
"I'm gonna go grab a drink." I told her. She barely heard me, giving me a nod. I turned and made my way over to the refreshment table. I got myself a glass of sparkling Champaign before closing my eyes and leaning against the wall there.   
"Well hello there." An achingly familiar voice greeted. My eyes flew open, startled at the sudden attention.   
My lips dropped open, eyes widening at the men standing before me.   
"You okay there darlin? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Norman Reedus grinned. I swallowed dryly, trying to find my words.  
"S-sorry. You just caught me off guard." I breathed, placing a hand over my still racing heart.  
"Understandable." Sean Patrick Flannery laughed, giving me a warm smile. "And who might you be? I don't think I've seen you around before." he asked, cocking his head. I swallowed and gave a weak little smile.  
"I'm Alice. Um, I'm here with my friend. Caitlyn Delarta. She's-" I looked over to where she had just been, only to find she was no longer there. "She's somewhere." I murmured, rubbing my neck. Norman gave me a surprised look.  
"Caitlyn Delarta? As in, daughter of William Delarta?" he asked slowly, obviously knowing who she was. I smiled.  
"The very same one."   
Norman let out a slow whistle. "Damn. We've got a royal here somewhere in the building." he grinned.  
And it was true. Her great great great great grandmother was the duchess of England. The royal lineage still lingered.   
"Don't say that to her face, unless you want to pump her ego." I joked. Sean laughed and nodded. "That's pretty cool." he arched his brow. "I don't mean to sound rude, but how did you two manage to get in here? This is a Grammy party. And your friend isn't exactly part of this group." he asked. I snorted.  
"Caitlyn has her ways. If she wants something, she wont stop until she gets it." I laughed. I felt my body flush hotly as I descretely noticed the way Norman's eyes traveled along the length of my body.   
"I just have to say, I'm a huge fan of both of you. Seriously. It's so surreal to be standing here." I admitted, a blush on my cheeks. Norman and Sean exchanged bright grins.  
"That's flattering, thank you." Sean chuckled, an amused smile on his face.  
"All of this," I gestured to the people around me. "Is super weird to me. I'm not used to bumping shoulders with so many famous people." I breathed, heart racing a little at the intensity of Norman's eyes on me.  
Norman arched his brow. "You're friends with Caitlyn Delarta, you should be used to meeting famous people." he joked. I laughed and shook my head.  
"For the most part, I try to avoid this part of her life." I admitted, reaching down and tugging nervously at my dress.   
"That's understandable. It's never fun to be the center of press attention." Norman agreed. Sean nudged Norman, leaning in and whispering something into his ear. Norman laughed adorably, a sound between a snort and a giggle before turning to me.   
"Hopefully we'll talk again tonight, but Sean and I gotta go and do a thingy." Norman stepped forward and rest his hand against my arm. "We'll find you." he winked. "We're far from finished with you."  
I blushed crimson, laughing a little. "Alright. It was great meeting you."   
Sean leaned in and surprised me with a kiss on the cheek.  
"You too Alice."  
And with that, they were walking away. I stood there for I don't know how long, mindlessly sipping on my drink, mind reeling. I had just met the two men who have been the center of countless nightly fantasies.   
What would it be like, to be crushed between their bodies? Have one sweaty body above me, and the other below me, completely dominating me. Have both of my holes stuffed full-  
I gasped softly at the hot coil in my center, cheeks hot.  
Jesus Christ you perv! Sean's married! Norman's got a kid closer to your age then you are to them! They're twenty years your senior!   
I took a shuddery breath, tightening my grip on my glass and heading towards the backdoors. I needed some fresh air to cool off. I stepped out onto the pavement, relishing in the cool breeze wafting along my heated skin.   
"Shit, did you hear that?" I heard a distantly male voice whisper. I strained my ears to listen.   
"You're hearing shit Flannery." Norman's voice whispered back. My eyes widened and I took a quiet step forward.   
"No, I swear I heard the door open." Sean hissed back.   
What the hell?  
I crept around the corner, glass still tightly clenched in my hand. There, being pressed up against the wall, was Sean Patrick Flannery. And pinning him there, kissing him silly?  
Norman  
Fucking  
Reedus.  
The cup fell out of my hand, jaw dropping in shock. The glass shattered by my feet, causing the two men to spring apart in surprise.  
I should be appalled.   
I should be disgusted.   
I should be upset.  
But holy mother of God I was just _aroused_.   
"Fucking shit!" Sean shouted, eyes wide with worry.   
"I'm-" My breath hitched in my throat, stomach clenching at the memory of the way these men had just been kissing.  
Familiarly. Comfortably. They had done this before.   
"So this is the thingy you had to do." Was the only thing I managed to get out.   
Norman hadn't said a word, his face wasn't even one of surprise. He took a step towards me, and I felt my heart pounding in my chest.  
"Look's like our secret's out Seany." Norman murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets and continuing to make his way over to where I was now backed into a wall.   
"Hey, what you two do together is none of my business, or anyone else's. I won't say a word." I croaked, unsure if Norman's approach was one of danger or not.   
Suddenly, he was there, pressed hot and hard up against my front. A strangled gasp tore from my mouth as Norman reached up and roughly gripped my chin.   
"What do you think Seany?" he murmured. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"  
Sean was now standing next to him, head tilted and eyes heavy.   
"She is. But aren't you worried she'll talk?" he asked, tilting head and giving Norman a wary look. Norman chuckled darkly, eyes glinting.  
"How will she talk if her mouth is busy doing something else?" he growled, pressing his forefinger against my lips. Instinctively, I slipped it into my mouth, sucking it. Norman groaned lightly, Sean swearing softly beside him.   
"Eager little girl, aren't you?" Sean rumbled. A whimper sounded from deep in my throat when Norman lightly grinded his semi hard bulge against my aching center.   
"What do you think Sean? Should we take her home? Have some fun?" Norman rasped, pulling his finger from my eager mouth. Sean tilted his head, staring at me long and hard.  
"If the girl is willing to be a good girl and get thoroughly fucked?" he leaned in and pressed his hot lips against my jaw. I groaned softly at his words, hips rolling forwards eagerly. "Then fucking hell, yes let's take her home."  
Norman pulled my face up to look him directly in the eyes.  
"Is that what you want Alice?" he murmured, his lips barely brushing over mine. All I could do was nod. Norman reached down and squeezed my ass, causing me to moan breathily. "Say yes or no babe. Use your words."  
"Yes. God yes. Please." I whispered. Sean hummed softly.  
"Look's like we've got us an eager little bitch." he smiled darkly. "I love it."   
Norman chuckled and nodded. "Go get the car around front, I'll help Ms. Alice find her friend." Norman told Sean. Before Sean could turn and leave though, Norman gripped his tie and pulled him close, crashing their mouths together.   
I watched, lips parted with my silent groan at the erotic sight. Just as I feared that Sean would start stripping then and there, Norman broke the kiss and gave him a light push. He lead me back to the doors, taking my arm and leading me inside. My mind was a jumbled, heated mess as he walked with me.   
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Norman rasped against my ear, playfully biting my lobe.   
Little did he know that it was one of my biggest turn on's. I gasped sharply, feeling my thong seep with my desire.  
"Yes." I croaked.  
"Yes, Sir." he corrected, pupils blown with lust.   
Bloody Hell.  
"Yes, Sir." I whispered. He patted my hand.  
"Good girl."   
Soon enough, I spotted Caitlyn laughing hysterically with a group of men, clearly drunk.   
"I'll be right back." I murmured, pulling away from Norman and heading over to her royal drunken ass.  
"Hey Alice, where ya been?" She slurred, a dopey grin on her face. I rolled my eyes.  
"Mingling." I looked at the man beside her, ignoring the trill of excitement when I realized that it was Matt Damon. "I'm not feeling so good, so I'm going to catch a taxi to the nearest hotel. I'll text you the details okay?" I murmured. She waved her hand.  
"My auntie lives just around the corner. I'll crash at her place and text you in the mornin." she giggled. I shrugged and gave her a brief hug.  
"Stay safe, okay?" I whispered. She gave me a watery smile.  
"I love you so much Alice. You're my only real friend." she sniffled. I laughed softly and shook my head.  
"You need to stop drinking." I gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll text you. Goodnight."  
I walked back to where Norman was standing, feeling my insides practically melt at the heated look in his eyes.  
"Shall we?" he gestured to the door. I swallowed thickly and nodded, taking his offered arm again and following him to the doors out front. Sure enough, Sean was seated in a sleek black Jaguar already, waiting patiently for us. I looked inside, delighted to find that there was only the front seats, three all side by side. I slide in, pressing close to Sean while Norman slid in beside me, sandwiching me between the older men. Sean pulled off the curb, the vehicle moving quicker than I thought was possible.   
"To your place Norm?" Sean asked, glancing over to his best friend. Norman just simply nodded.   
I sat quietly, hands folded in my lap, chest rising and falling quickly with nerves.  
"Relax, Alice." Sean murmured, reaching over and resting a hand on my thigh. I gasped softly at how close he was from my heated center.   
"We're going to make you feel like a Goddess." Norman whispered into my ear. I let out a breathy moan, letting my eyes flicker close in anticipation.  
When we pulled up to the curb, I was ushered out of the vehicle. I could hardly focus on where the hell I was because Norman and Sean kept touching me. Brief brushes against my waist, feather soft traces against my thigh. They lead me up a back staircase and Norman coolly pulled out his keys and unlocked what apparently was the backdoor.   
The moment I stepped into the room, I was being pinned against the wall and Norman was kissing me. His lips were hot and demanding against mine, hands tight around my waist. He tasted like fine wine and cigarettes, and it left me delirious. I gasped sharply when Sean's hot mouth suddenly latched onto a sensitive spot just above my collarbone. I felt hands all over me, my mind spinning with the effects of alcohol and the magic of their touches.   
"Look at her Norm." Sean rasped, suckling the spot right above my fluttering pulse. "She's such a good girl for us."  
Norman hummed deeply in his throat, eyes glinting with something animalistic.   
"Think she's a screamer?" he cocked his head. "I can't tell."  
I wasn't. Not normally.  
"I don't think she is." Seany commented before giving me a feral smile. "But I think we can change that."  
Good fucking mother of sweet baby Moses.  
"You guy's sure talk a lot of big talk. Is that just it? Just big talk?" I breathed, chest rising and falling rapidly. Norman and Sean exchanged knowing looks before Sean reached over and surprised me when his hand closed over my throat – not enough to block my breathing, just enough to leave me breathless at his display of dominance. I raised my hand and gripped his wrist, but made no move to pull him off.  
"That wasn't very respectful little girl." he murmured, leaning in to press a searing kiss against my lips. Before I could even kiss back, he pulled back and tightened his grip around the base of my throat.  
I should have been afraid.  
I should be freaking out.   
He could kill me!  
I should have left right then and there.  
But damn it all, I liked it.   
"I'm sorry." I whispered, biting my lip. He bent down again, lips grazing mine.  
"You're sorry, what?" he murmured. I blinked, stomach clenching tightly.  
"I'm sorry, Sir." I added, a little breathlessly. He hummed, letting his hand slide down from my throat, only to give my breast a firm squeeze through the fabric of my dress. I gasped, head falling back against the wall in a silent groan as he pinched my nipple through the dress.  
"Well well. No bra tonight Alice?" He chuckled. Norman reached out, as if not believing Sean. I groaned loudly when his hand cupped my other breast, tightly pinching my other straining nipple.  
"Such a naughty thing, isn't she Sean?" Norman murmured.   
"Absolutely. I think we've made an excellent decision with this one." he murmured.  
This one?  
Meaning they've done this before?   
A pang of jealousy stabbed inside of me, but it was quickly forgotten when I was suddenly being spun around, my front pushed up against the wall. A finger slowly brushed up along the zipper of my dress before stopping, teasingly tugging the zipper.   
And then my dress was being opened. Those fingers pulled the zipper down agonizingly slow, going inch by inch. My breath hitched once they neared the curve of my ass, knowing that they were about to get an eye full of my lacy white thong.   
A deep groan sounded from behind me once the zipper was all the way undone, the dress slipping down immediately to pool around my ankles and leaving me in nothing but my thong.  
"Fucking Hell." Sean growled, and then a strong pair of hands were gripping my ass. I tilted my head back, lips parted with a breathy moan.  
"Spread your legs Alice." Came Norman's breathless request. I obeyed, parting my legs slightly, wiggling my ass and bending over a little. One of Sean's hands suddenly lifted and he brought it down firmly against the curve of my ass. I cried out, the sting of his blow sending tingles straight to my pussy. I pushed my ass back, eager for more.   
"Take her to my room Sean." Norman rasped. "I'm going to grab some things."  
Sean didn't have to be told twice, turning me around and reaching down to grip the back of my thighs.  
"Jump." he demanded. Cautiously I jumped, and then I was being lifted. I squeaked, wrapping my arms and legs around him tightly, afraid he was going to drop me. He groaned softly against my neck, sucking a patch of skin there. I mewled in pleasure, rocking my hips forward to grind myself against his already hard erection. A grunt of pleasure sounded from him and he bit down harshly on the soft skin of my neck. I cried out, barely aware that we had transitioned into another room, and I was being carried towards a huge bed. Carefully, Sean tossed me onto the mattress, crawling in after me until he was hovering over me in a push up position.   
"Sean..." I breathed, my nipples aching for contact. His eyes lowered to my breasts and he cursed softly.  
"You're fucking perfect." he rasped, leaning down. I shouted out when he ran the flat of his tongue along a pebbled nipple. My back arched into his touch, whimpering and moaning as he began to suckle my tit. With his hand he pinched and massaged my other breast, before switching his mouth to give my other nipple equal attention. He did this repeatedly until I was begging for more, grinding my hips up against the hardness in his pants.  
"Too many clothes." I gasped as he gave a particularly hard suck, grazing his teeth across my nipple. I tugged at his blazer, desperate to get it off.  
"Uh uh not so fast little girl." he rasped, catching my hands and bringing them up and pinning them above my head. I grunted, frustrated.   
"Is our Alice being impatient?"  Norman's voice suddenly murmured from behind Sean. I craned my neck, gasping at the sight of what was in his hands. In his hand he held the black tie he had been wearing earlier, and a small bottle of lube. I whimpered at the sight of his shirt unbuttoned and hanging open, his blazer since gone.  
"She want's our clothes off, brother." Sean addressed Norman, and I felt my pussy twitch at the minor role-play. I was never going to be able to watch the Boondock Saints the same way.  
"Mm that's no good." Norman hummed, setting down the lube on the nightstand beside the bed. He crawled into the bed until he was leaning over top of my face, lips hovering just above mine. "You don't make the demands tonight, girl. You listen, and you obey. Do you understand?" he growled.  
"Yes." I breathed. Suddenly I was being flipped onto my stomach, and Norman's hand slapped my ass. I cried out as he repeated the action on both cheeks, until it dawned on me.  
"Yes, Sir." I corrected myself, back arching at the dull throb of his actions.   
"Good girl." he murmured, rolling me back over onto my back. "Give me your hands." he demanded. I obeyed, holding out my hands to him. He began tying the material tightly around my wrists, until I was helpless. "You're going to learn to respect me and Seany, Alice." Norman whispered against my mouth, gently biting down and dragging my bottom lip out between his teeth. I whimpered as he pulled me up into a sitting position, pushing my legs apart.   
"Sit. Don't move, don't make a sound, and don't even think about touching yourself. Am I understood?" Norman asked, voice raspy and thick with lust. I swallowed thickly.  
"Yes, Sir."   
He gave me a slow smirk before nodding. "Good girl." He turned to Sean, leaning in and giving him the softest of kisses. "What do you say Seany? Should we give our Alice a little show?" he murmured against his lips. Sean groaned softly before nodding enthusiastically.   
"Absolutely."  
And with that, they rolled off the bed to stand before me. My breathing became laboured as I watched them kiss. It began slow and sensually, before taking a sharp turn and turning hungry. They ripped at each other's clothes until both were left in nothing but their boxers. I wanted so badly to groan at the sight, but I kept my jaws clamped tightly shut.   
"On your knees brother." Norman panted, pushing Sean's shoulders.   
Oh fuck.  
Sean sunk to his knees, looking up at Norman as if he were God himself. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the bulge in Norman's boxers before tugging the offending material down and off. The groan burned in the back of my throat, but I withheld it, watching in amazement as Sean expertly began licking and pumping Norman's large cock. I watched through hooded eyes as Sean began to wrap his lips around Norman's girth and slowly take him deep into his throat, inch by inch until he was almost deep throating him. I couldn't blame him for not being able to take the whole cock, after all he was huge. Much bigger than I had ever dared to hope.  
He began to bob his head up and down, sucking and groaning around Norman's cock like an eager little slut. What he couldn't fit in his mouth, he used his fist to pump. Norman's hands slid down and buried them into his hair.  
"Fucking take it you dirty whore." Norman growled, his filthy demands eliciting fire to spread along my already dripping pussy. Sean's mouth went slack and he let Norman fuck his mouth, pulling his head back and forth to the pace in which Norman seemed to love.   
I wanted to be in Sean's shoes right now.   
Just as I thought I couldn't take anymore, Norman was pulling Sean off of his slick cock and bringing him up to his level again, crashing their lips together. They looked over at me then, legs still parted and lips tightly shut in fear of disobeying Norman's orders.   
"Look at her Norman." Sean rasped, his voice hoarse from the brutal fucking he just received. "Sitting there with her legs spread wide open and soaking your sheets."   
I glanced down at the sheets and sure enough, my juices had begun to dampen the sheets below me.   
"So wet, and just for us." Norman growled before crawling into the bed and untying my wrists. "Sean, take your boxers off. Alice is going to suck on your cock while I eat out her dripping little pussy." he growled. The groan that ripped from my throat surprised me. It was breathless and  needy all at once.   
Norman reached over and carefully grabbed the edge of my thong, pulling it down slowly, making sure to run along each and every sensitive nerve until he flung it away and leaving me totally bare and exposed for him. He made this whining noise deep in his throat at the sight of my hairless cunt, slick with my juices.   
"On your hands and knees."   
I moved onto my hands and knees, gasping at the sight of Sean's erect cock suddenly bobbing before me. He was just as big as Norman. I whimpered when Norman pulled my ass up higher, pushing my back down until I was bowed low and my lips floated just before Sean's leaking cock.   
"Suck." Sean hissed, reaching over and pulling the pins from my hair to let them fall down in a cascade of inky curls.   
I parted my lips, and sucked the head of his cock into my mouth and pumping the base of his cock with my hands. Just then, I felt Norman's head slide between my thighs and I began to tremble in anticipation. He gripped my thighs and tugged down until I cried out as his tongue slipped between my wet folds. With his tongue lapping teasingly soft along the seams, I took as much of Sean's thick cock as I could fit down my throat. The sound of Sean inhaling sharply as I ran my tongue across his already leaking tip, encouraged me to make him feel as incredible as Norman's mouth was making me feel.   
A strangled moan ripped from Sean's lips and he buried his fist tighter in my hair, pushing me further down. I choked a little around the girth, spit running down my chin with each of my own gasping groans elicited from Norman's torturous movement.   
I felt Norman slip a finger into my tight entrance, fucking me slowly with the single digit and leaving me groaning loudly for more. My thighs trembled with each thrust, Norman's hot mouth sucking my swollen clit eagerly.   
"Fuck look at you." Sean rasped, thrusting into my throat with desperate need. "Taking my cock like the cockslut you are." his words sent another lick of heat straight to my pussy and I groaned in response, the vibrations against Sean's cock making him grunt. I cried out around a mouthful of cock when the finger inside me abruptly pulled out and was being pushed inside the tight heat of my ass. I bobbed my head eagerly, groaning loudly now as Sean fucked my mouth and Norman used one hand to finger my ass, and the other one to slip two digits inside my weeping pussy. Every so often Norman would remove his finger from my ass and slick it up with my juices, then return to my ass. When the second finger was added in my ass, Sean's cock slipped from my mouth as a sharp squeal escaped me. It hurt, but it was the good kind of hurt.  
"Your pussy is almost as fucking tight as your ass." Norman groaned, running the flat of his tongue across my swollen clit.   
"Normy, it's my turn to taste that pretty little cunt. Let this sinful mouth suck your cock." he winked at me. "She's almost better than you at it."  
Norman growled against my wet lips, the vibrations shooting licks of electric pleasure deep into my center.   
"I'll be the judge of that."   
And all too suddenly I was being manhandled into a new position, exactly like I had just been, except now my pussy was hovering over Sean's face and Norman's cock bobbed just before mine. Sean wasted no time before pulling my aching cunt to his lips and suckling on my clit. I cried out loudly, onto to be silenced with Norman's cock sliding into my gasping mouth. Sean slicked up two fingers, and pushed them into the tight ring of muscle, stretching my ass in a way that et me starving for more. I sucked on Norman's cock hungrily, pumping the base with my fists, my nightly fantasies finally coming true. Norman burried his hands in my hair, gasping loudly, groaning.   
"Sh-shit." he croaked, guiding my bobbing head at a pace that he wanted. Quick and dirty. "Fuck, those pretty lips look so good sretched around my cock." he gasped, thrusting deep into my throat. I gagged, but allowed him to abuse my mouth. I ran my tongue along the underside of his cock, causing his fists to tighten in my hair.  
Sean suddenly added another finger into my ass and a sharp whimper buzzed in my throat. Fuck it felt so good.  
"You taste amazing baby." Sean groaned from between my thighs, lapping at my fluttering entrance, teasing by pushing just the tip of his tongue inside. I ground my hips down and he hummed in appreciation.   
"Please. Please fuck me. Please." I gasped pulling off of Norman's cock briefly. Norman pulled my head up to look at him.  
"You ready to be fucked senseless little girl? Want my cock in your pussy and Sean's in your ass?" he growled, slapping his leaking cock lightly against my lips, smearing his pre-cum.   
"Fuck yes, please. Please, please." I begged, crying out when Sean gave a particularly harsh suck against my clit.   
"Mm good girl." he rasped. Sean slid out from beneath my trembling thighs.  
"But first you're going to see how it's done." Sean smirked, gripping Norman's cock and pumping it slowly. Norman bit his lip, eyes swirling with lust.   
"Fuckin right you are." he looked back at me. "Scoot back against the headboard, and spread your legs nice and wide." I obeyed, spreading my legs and groaning as the cool temperature of the room floated across my sensitive bud. "Now slick your finger up and fuck your little asshole, while I fuck Sean's." Norman smirked. I gasped sharply, watching Norman shove Sean onto his hands and knees. I slipped a finger into my soaking entrance before lowering to my puckered ass and sliding it in easily. I watched with heavy lidded eyes as Norman slicked his cock up with the lube on the counter and line up with Sean's ass.   
He slammed his cock deep inside Sean's heat, and they both cried out in ecstasy. I groaned as I watched Norman pound Sean's ass, Sean taking it like an eager whore while jacking his own erect cock. I fingered my ass eagerly, keeping in time with Norman's hard thrusts, until I felt myself close to coming.  
"S-sir please. Please, I can't take it anymore." I whimpered, pinching my nipple with my freehand. Norman and Sean both groaned, eyes on me, before Norman slid out of Sean's puckered ass.   
"C'mere." Norman rasped, lying down. I straddled his waist, grinding down against him, my juices smearing across his happy trail. He gripped my hips tightly, eyes clouded with thick lust.   
"You ready for this baby?" he rasped, lifting my hips until just the head of his cock was brushing my entrance. I whimpered loudly, thighs trembling with anticipation.   
"Yes. So fucking ready." I moaned. He grinned before lowering me down onto his thick cock. I cried out as the blunt head of his cock slipped inside, stretching me open inch by inch. Norman cursed wildly, eyes wide with amazement as I sank lower and lower, sheathing his cock and bathing it desperately with my juices. Once he was finally balls deep, his head fell backwards and his lips hung open in a silent groan.  
"Jesus fuck you're so tight." He gasped, thrusting lightly upwards, just enough to brush his head against my g-spot. I shuddered, tits aching for contact. Just then, I felt the lubed head of Sean's cock press against my ass.   
"Deep breaths baby." He whispered, pushing me forward so my back arched towards him, my breasts inches from Norman's face.  
You've done this before, you can do this. I mentally assured myself. Slowly, so painfully slowly, Sean pushed his cock into the tight ring of muscles. He gasped and groaned with every inch, and my lips hung open in a silent scream at the sheer feeling of being so full.   
"Oh shit." I cried out once he was balls deep. "Shit it feels so good." I sobbed, trembling everywhere. Norman reached up and pinched my nipples.   
"We've only just started baby girl." he rasped, thrusting his cock hard inside.   
I screamed. The sound ripped out of me as both cocks began pounding me.   
I could never in a thousand years describe what I was feeling. Norman bucked his hips up furiously, humping me like an animal in heat, gripping my hips to bounce me along with his thrusts. Sean's dick slammed deep inside of me, stretching me in a way I had never imagined.   
"Fuck! FUCK! SHIT OH SHIT." I screamed, my orgasm ripping through me like a tidal wave. Both cocks fucked me through the orgasm, and leading the build up to another one. I sobbed with pleasure, both cocks ramming deep inside of me at the same pace, brutally fast and merciless. My juices slicked Norman's abdomen, the lube from my ass slipping between my cheeks and adding to the pleasure as I shrieked in ecstasy.   
"Fuck you like that? You like taking two cocks like this?" Norman grunted, pinching my nipples tightly. All I could do was groan. Sean slapped my still sensitive ass, gripping it tightly and pounding harder inside. My tits jerked with every movement, and I was a ball of pure rapture. Norman's balls slapped against my clit with every thrust, Sean's slapping his balls and adding the pressure onto my throbbing clitoris. I was so close.   
"Im so close baby." Sean groaned, his hips snapping forward faster, desperate for release.   
"Me too. Cum with us Alice." Norman grunted, his cock slamming against my g-spot so hard I saw stars.   
Both cocks pounded inside of me like pistons, my pussy dripping with hot need.   
"Oh god I'm gonna-" I began, before Sean came deep inside my ass, spurting hot ropes of cum inside me. Feeling his hot seed drip out as he fucked me through his orgasm, triggered my own and I tumbled into orgasmic bliss with Norman's cock still destroying my pussy. My cunt and ass tightened fiercely with the orgasm, causing another spray of hot cum from Sean deep in my ass. Norman thrust a few more times before coming with a roar, his hot seed splashing inside me, the head of his cock slamming against my g-spot, pushing me into another orgasm. I squirted my release, my walls clenching his cock tightly, my juices running down my thighs as I slumped forward against Norman's chest. Sean groaned, thrusting a few more times and came again, hot cum spraying across my back and between my cheeks. I shuddered, my body convulsing and twitching with the effects of my intense orgasm. Sean collapsed beside us, tugging me down so that I was spooned between both men.  
"Can we do this every day?" I murmured. I drifted off into my lover's arms, hearing their soft laughter and hushed praises.  
Little did they know, just how serious I was.


End file.
